gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New York
New York is the twenty-second episode of Season Two, and forty-fourth episode overall. It is the Glee Season 2 Finale and premiered one hour later at 9pm instead of the regular 8pm due to the finale of American Idol being on at that time on Fox. Plot As a montage ofstriking images of New York City wash over her to the strains of George Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, Rachel stands at the center of Broadway and takes it all in: "I made it!" New Directions are thrilled to have made it to the top of the show choir heap and are eager to explore the city, though Finn reminds them that they still have two original songs to write. But before they buckle down, they share a lyric from New York, New York's "New York, New York". As they check into their hotel, Finn and Rachel discuss how Quinn is taking her breakup with Finn unexpectedly well, while Puck and Lauren try to score Manhattans at the bar until Will catches them and calls an emergency group meeting. He says that they need to be locked down until they finish their new compositions before he slips away to pursue his own Broadway agenda. After he leaves, Brittany writes My Cup and sings it with Artie. Puck and Quinn say the hotel room has no inspiration and believe they should go outside and let New York write the song for them. Everyone eventually agrees and they visit various sites in New York, singing'' I Love New York/New York, New York''. Meanwhile, Will visits the theater of April's musical Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story and sings Still Got Tonight on the stage. The director for April's show hears Mr Schue's singing and tells him that he has the talent to make it big. Back at the hotel rooms, the New Directions girls and Kurt are having a pillow fight while Rachel tries to write a song for Nationals. Meanwhile the boys are discussing Finn and Rachel, telling Finn to take her out while they are in New York City. Rachel eventually receives a text message from Finn and meets him on Bow Bridge in Central Park. They go to Sardi's and see Patti LuPone. Rachel musters her courage to talk to her and in doing so, receives praise from Patti as she was also in a show choir when she was younger. She also makes a remark to Rachel, calling Finn "cute". After the date as Finn and Rachel walk back to the hotel the New Directions boys follow them singing ''Bella Notte''. Near the end, Finn tries to kiss Rachel however Rachel tells him that she can't. Kurt wakes up Rachel in order to get breakfast together at Tiffany's. Rachel and Kurt discuss their futures; Rachel wants to go to college in New York, as does Kurt who reveals that Blaine also would be there. Rachel, however, is worried about Finn and unable to decide on what to do. To help her decide, Kurt pulls Rachel to a theater where Wicked is playing. They sneak inside and perform For Good together. Rachel decides what she wants; she doesn't need anyone to distract her from her career. Santana and Brittany notice Quinn acting strangely. After Santana asks her what's upsetting her, Quinn angrily tells Brittany and Santana that she doesn't care about show choir. However, Santana tells her that Glee club is something they can all be proud of and she is just sad because of her breakup with Finn. Santana tells her to form a new image, starting with a hair cut. The day before Nationals, Mr. Schuester sees Dustin Goolsby, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, who reveals he knows all about Mr. Schue leaving to join April's show. Dustin suggests that Mr. Shuester doesn't tell his Glee Kids or they'll lose their confidence. However when Mr. Schuester returns to his room he finds out that Dustin has already told the kids. Upon hearing this, Mr. Schuester proclaims that he's here to stay with them forever. At Nationals, Rachel sees Sunshine in the bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting in ''Audition'') after hearing her throwing up. Sunshine reveals she's nervous and asks why Rachel is so mean and hateful towards her when she thought that New Directions was a group where everyone was safe. Rachel reveals that she felt threatened by Sunshine's talent. Sunshine tells Rachel that she's heading to the Philippine Embassy to have her green card revoked and plans on returning home since she believes it's the only way she can escape Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel, however, tells her to consider and perform since she has a gift, finally settling their rivalry. Mr Schue and Dustin meet at the souvenirs stand. Dustin explains that he sends shirts to every team they beat at Nationals. Mr. Schue purchases a shirt, telling Dustin that when New Directions wins, he should expect a shirt from them. As an unnamed girls choir performs Yeah!, various members from New Directions comment on their talents. The second team to perform is Vocal Adrenaline, but Sunshine is nervous and can't stand to sing. Rachel gives her a thumbs up and Sunshine gains her confidence and sings As Long As You're There while the rest of Vocal Adrenaline dance behind her. New Directions get ready to perform backstage. Before they perform, Rachel congratulates Finn on the song he wrote and Finn reveals that he loves Rachel. She tells Finn she loves him but wants to focus on her dreams. Rachel and Finnperform Pretending while Jesse appears and sits next to Mr Schue saying he couldn't stay away. Mr Schue asks him if he's here for New Directions or Rachel, to which Jesse doesn't reply. After the song, Finn and Rachel are so overcome by emotion that they kiss on stage, to which the audience responds in silence. Jesse asks Mr. Schue if the kiss was scripted, who confirms it wasn't. After a few moments pass, ] Mr Schue starts clapping and the audience joins him tentatively. New Directions then performs Light Up the World. They receive a standing ovation after their performance. Outside the theatre New Directions group together wondering how they did. Rachel and Finn talk about the kiss, with Finn calling it"the kiss of the century." Jesse comes over and angrily tells Finn that they will lose Nationals all because of the kiss as its "unprofessional" and quickly compliments Rachel. Kurt reveals the results are posted. The Top 10 move on to the final round. Mr. Schue bravely agrees to check the list and sees that Vocal Adrenaline placed in the top 10. New Directions, however, are not on the list, meaning they do not proceed to the next round. Everyone shares in a moment of silence and sadness. Back in Lima, Ohio, Kurt is telling Blaine everything that happened. However Kurt isn't upset, as he's had a 'pretty good year'. Blaine watches Kurt the whole time with a smitten look on his face and when he finishes speaking, he tells Kurt for the first time that he loves him. Kurt looks at him, surprised, after he finishes his drink of coffee and says "I love you too". Mercedes and Sam then come up to Kurt and Blaine to say hello before joining the queue. Mercedes wonders if Kurt and Blaine "could tell". Sam believes they couldn't, they join hands revealing that they are in a relationship together. At McKinley Brittany and Santana discuss the future. Santana, who believes that Finn and Rachel's kiss cost them Nationals, shows Brittany a voodoo doll of Rachel. When asked why she isn't upset, Brittany says the Glee club is her family and that she wants to stay with them forever. She then tells Santana that she loves her more than she's ever loved anyone in the world, and because of that, "anything can happen". They share an intense hug and Santana tells Brittany that she is her best friend; Brittany says the same. Elsewhere in the school, Emma is congratulating Will on coming 12th, even hanging a banner. Will thanks her and is humored by the banner. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn discuss their relationship in the library. They each think that everyone hates them. Rachel asks Finn if kissing her was worth it to which he responds "Yeah." She also agrees with him. Rachel then tells Finn that when she graduates she's going to college in New York. But Finn points out that graduation is still a year away and they have time. They kiss and then proceed holding hands to the final Glee Club meeting of the year where everyone is waiting for them. Mr. Schuester shows the group the tiny trophy they got from Nationals which receives a large mock ovation from the group. They all cheer and hug as the camera focuses out of the choir room. Nationals Top Ten List Show Choir This list consists of only ten teams who will move on to "Showcase", where they'll vie for the National Championship: *Portland Scale Blazers *Vocal Adrenaline *The Waffletoots *Singaz Wit Attitude *Jefferson City Airplane *Twelve Steps *Vocal Chordz *Soundsplosion *Teenage Scream *Vocal Extreme Songs *'Rhapsody in Blue' by George Gershwin. Background Music. *'New York, New York' from New York, New York. Sung by Kurt with New Directions. *'My Cup' by Glee. Sung by Brittany and Artie. *'I Love New York/New York, New York' by Madonna/from On The Town. Sung by New Directions. *'Still Got Tonight' by Matthew Morrison. Sung by Will. *'Someone To Watch Over Me' from Oh, Kay! Background Music. *'Bella Notte' from The Lady and The Tramp. Sung by Artie, Sam, Puck, and Mike. *'Moon River' from Breakfast At Tiffany's. Background Music. *'For Good' from Wicked. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. *'Yeah!' by Usher ''ft. Lil Jon and ''Ludacris. Sung by Unnamed Female Group. *'As Long As You're There' by Glee. Sung by Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline. *'Pretending' by'' Glee''. Sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *'Light Up The World' by ''Gle''e. Sung by New Directions. Trivia *Brad Falchuk has confirmed that 20 minutes of footage was cut from this episode due to time constraints.Source Scenes cut include: **What happened to Will and Emma when they returned to McKinley **What happened to Brittany and Santana when they returned to McKinley **What happened to Quinn after she returned to McKinley **Rachel buying the tickets to Cats from the so-called "crazy" guy Partial details on the Will and Emma scene were revealed, the scene confirmed that they are both in fact single and that Emma is in fact getting better with some hinted 'Hot Action' (assumed to be a kiss). *According to pre-release images, Carole had some part in the New York scenes. However, she did not appear in the final cut of the episode. Her scenes may have also been cut. *Second Glee competition where the judges are not introduced. (First was on Special Education ) *This the second episode that Brittany gets three solos and Santana gets two. The first was on Britney/Brittany. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Guest Stars *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby *Charice as Sunshine Corazon *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Patti LuPone as herself *Mike Starr as a guy from Broadway Costumes *New Directions Girls - Nationals Dress *Vocal Adrenaline Girls - Nationals Dress Continuity *At the end of the episode when Brittany is talking to Santana, Brittany's bangs are constantly in a different position. Sometimes they are up, but then the camera angle changes and they are down. *Santana wears two different pair of shoes in the 'I Love New York / New York, New York' performance. Images ,kikjhg.jpg bjmmnhn.jpg csd.jpg gbvc.jpg ghj.jpg hnvcbvbh.jpg ikjh.jpg ioluytt.jpg jhg.jpg jjuujjjjgf.jpg k,kmnb.jpg kjjhg.jpg llokik.jpg lolk.jpg mkjmh.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc001.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc001bvcxz.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc002.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc003.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc003tre.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc004.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc004dfdf.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc005.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc005gtg.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc006.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc007.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc010.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc012.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc013.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc015.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc016.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc017.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc018.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc019.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc021.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc022.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc022.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc024.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc026.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc028.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc029.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc030.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc031.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc032.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc033.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc034.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc034.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc035.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc039.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc042.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc036.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc044.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc075.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc077.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc079.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc082.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc088.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc089.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc090.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc098.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc255.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc258.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc260.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc262.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc265.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc269.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc271.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc275.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc277.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc280.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc281.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc283.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc285.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc286.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc287.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc277.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc289.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc293.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc294.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc295.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc296.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc299.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc307.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc308.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc309.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc310.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc313.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc320.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc326.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc334.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc335.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc336.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc343.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc345.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc351.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc357.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc358.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc361.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc362.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc363.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc364.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc365.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny009.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc368.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny020.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny024.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny083.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny085.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny086.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny094.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny097.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny099.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny100.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny107.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny110.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny264.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny267.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny277.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny278.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny300.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny306.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny308.jpg rryrf.jpg tre.jpg tumblr_lkfuglvoiW1qd53kgo1_400.jpg tumblr_lkfz99HsNJ1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg32dNziQ1qapg62o1_500.jpg ygrew.jpg tumblr_lkfzg7Z2191qc3z7lo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg1frYuxs1qc3z7lo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg6r3VMRj1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg6tzPBrN1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg7ngL2Wd1qjw66no1_400.jpg tumblr_lkg96iKJq91qarlpco1_500.png tumblr_lkgbpaUb5o1qhdh10o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkgbq1YNoa1qhdh10o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkgc47Bwa31qbro89o1_500.jpg ldmf.png tumblr_eee.jpg tumblr_lkgih8auKk1qb3re6o1_500.gif tumblerf.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-on-set-of-glee-in-west-village1.jpg|Finn getting romantic lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-date-04302011-03-200x137.jpg|Finchel !! tumblr_lkgdfr49au1qcmtzco1_100.png|Finn's reaction when rachel was going rach.jpg 33.gif שולחן העבודה.jpg Tumblr lku3zuS8dR1qc7zv9o1 400.jpg tumblr_lkysx5hMH91qhhrgmo1_400.jpg Tumblr ll176kaIlL1qd53kgo1 500-1-.jpg tumblr_ll29gx78k41qd53kgo1_500.jpg chakarice.jpg|Charice & Cheyenne tumblr_ll5t1qncsh1qdewr8o1_500.png 5154tHur4CL SL500 AA280.jpg 513T604u2yL SL500 AA280.jpg 51xN07I7TVL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51vO1dmsHYL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51RNiMqKJDL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51HfP+yMhDL SL500 AA280.jpg 51DUldeYADL SL500 AA280 .jpg glee34.jpg|Chord holding a camera. chaka1.jpg|Sunshine Corazon chaka2.jpg|Sunshine Corazon 2 chaka3.jpg|Sunshine Corazon 3 chaka4.jpg|Sunshine Corazon 4 chakarice 4.jpg|ND Nationals dress chakarice2.jpg|VA Nationals Costume Part2.jpg Tumblr ll8u2pk5WP1qe8di7o1 1280.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-4-2011-a-l.jpg Glee-nyla-gallery-15-2011-a-l.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-10-2011-a-l.jpg glee_addition_1-2011-a-l.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-16-2011-a-l.jpg|Alone... glee-nyla-gallery-5-2011-a-l.jpg|Fans Frenzy glee-nyla-gallery-6-2011-a-l.jpg|Sam and Finn glee-additions-3-2011-a-p.jpg|Artana ryan-murph-2011-a-p.jpg|Ryan Murphy glee-add-1-2011-a-p.jpg glee2-590km0425.jpg|Rachel and Finn 7mmpk-1304014981.jpg tumblr_llen5v1RgQ1qbi5wyo1_400.jpg|New Brittana still FINN.jpg|Finn's FAKE attempt to write a song for nationals FINN2.jpg|Finn's FAKE attempt at Pretending 3 FINN4.jpg|Rachel/Puck's note conversations (fake) FINN3.jpg|Finn's first fake attempt to write song for nationals Tumblr llep7mK1U11qgmok6o1 500.jpg|Sunshine singing 114_509.jpg 106_509.jpg 110_509.jpg 111_509.jpg bsslrb.png tumblr_llpaxeT3V01qj2wy9o1_500.jpg tumblr_llq3uffIH51qhrld4o1_500.jpg|Chris 248143 212548398779946 100000743612577 684960 8116876 n.jpg Brittananationals2011.jpg Finchelkisspretending.gif Glee season 2 New york 4867.jpg Fr.jpg Tumblr llqcanx9jI1qci6lqo1 500.gif Tumblr llqc3s6zcH1qa9d23o1 500.gif Tumblr llqc67FdoX1qcyfci.gif Finnchel Pretending.JPG tumblr_llrno1GX5H1qb3o48o1_500.png Susu1.jpg Susu3.jpg VA34.jpg SunRach2.jpg Ahh.png Sam and mercedes.png Hummelberry- for good.png Finchel moments!.jpg|Finchel :) VAVAVA.jpg Vavava2.jpg Xlcs.jpg tumblr_llveazNdRI1qbfcxfo1_500.png kalbo.jpg bannerity.jpg finnyfinnfinn.jpg showchoir.jpg hugskisses.jpg jesseca.jpg sunshinekoratong.jpg goolsby2.jpg goolsby101.jpg willywillwill.jpg kalboadrenaline.jpg santanita.jpg Vocallyvocal.jpg References Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes